tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Wand of Kronos
The Wand of Kronos is a literal magic wand, according to legends to have been made from the wood that made up the shaft of the scythe possessed by Kronos AKA Cronus, a Titan from Greek myths. Whether the origin of the wand is true or not, what is known that is the wand does possess magical powers. Powers The wand is supposedly one of the most powerful items in existence, as Kronos was known as the Titan of the passage of time. Tucker Holmes is certain that there are more spells the wand is capable of producing than he knows of, but documentation on its full powers is not available. Anything frozen by the wand cannot be damaged due to its rigidity, but if they're flexible they can be re-positioned. Liquid, when frozen, tends to become like jelly. *''Freeze/Unfreeze Time'' ** By tapping the wand five times, time itself will freeze save for the holder of the wand. Another five taps will unfreeze time. The taps must be in quick succession and on the same surface to work. *''Freeze Target'' ** By waving a wand in a circular manner and then gesturing at a target it will freeze in time. The target can be living or otherwise and will hang in the air if frozen there, but once moved it will no longer be suspended. The most direct target in front of the wand that isn't a gas is what will freeze, which includes anything inside of it. *''Unfreeze Target'' ** Tapping the wand twice on something that's frozen will unfreeze it. This does not include anything inside of it, with the exception of parts that make up a whole. *''Rewind Time'' ** By making grand and elaborate circular motions time will rapidly move backwards, even the caster finding themselves where they were when the stop reversing time, the wand also where it belongs. The displacement of the wand and caster is to cancel out the possibility of a paradox. The caster does retain any knowledge they had of the now-future. *''Time Shield'' ** By doing a short spin with the wand in hand while twirling it the caster becomes protected against other magic freezing time. Anyone protected by the shield will unfreeze when whatever is causing time to stop is within close proximity and cannot be directly frozen by a spell. *''Time Sync'' ** With a tap and a wave a target is synced back with the normal flow of time, thus if time is frozen they freeze and if it isn't they unfreeze. *''Sleep'' ** Performing a circle and then waving the wand at a living target causes them to fall into a deep asleep for several hours due to their perception of time making them think they're exhausted. The person will wake up after their natural sleeping limit has been reached, but before then they're virtually unwakeable. *''Time Lock'' ** By performing an elaborate series of motions, including shifting the wand left and right as well as up and down before finally touching the target with the tip of the wand the target will be frozen in time. Unlike with a normal target freeze however the subject cannot be unfrozen by any means, making it frozen permanently. The subject must be target-frozen already and can only be cast once every two months. *''Illumination'' ** By tapping the back end of the wand's shaft twice and then flicking it forward the tip of the wand can light up, turning it into an effective flashlight. The light is comparable to sunlight and can only be extinguished by tapping the wand's shaft twice again. Owners Current Drake Bell 2.jpg|Tucker Holmes|link=Tucker Holmes Former Yin Chang 9.jpg|Maggie Yen (borrowed)|link=Maggie Yen Kendra James 2.jpg|Rebecca Mosley (stole)|link=Rebecca Mosley Kaley Cuoco 3.jpg|Haley Leone (borrowed)|link=Haley Leone Doukissa Nomikou 8.jpg|Tasia Spiro (borrowed)|link=Tasia Spiro Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (sold)|link=Scott Dawson Secret-Keepers Chrono Alliance.png|Chrono Alliance (All Members)|link=Chrono Alliance Kaley Cuoco.jpg|Haley Leone|link=Haley Leone Doukissa Nomikou 14.jpg|Tasia Spiro|link=Tasia Spiro Katrina Bowden 7.jpg|Julie Vaughn|link=Julie Vaughn Katrina Bowden 9.jpg|Kat Vaughn|link=Kat Vaughn Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry|link=Colette Landry Katrina Law 6.jpg|Mai Traviss|link=Mai Traviss Julia Ling.jpg|Madison Yen|link=Madison Yen Trivia * The wand ideally has hundreds of abilities, but since Tucker can only use it through gestures he's only learned a small fraction of its abilities. Category:Items Category:Tucker's Wand